ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 13: Battle Tendency
Ninjago Divided Timeline Season 13 (subtitled Battle Tendency) is a completely original story. Lloyd is the focus character for this season, and Sovrano Supremo is the main antagonist. Sovrano's Agents and the Seekers of the Arrow serve as this seasons villainous factions. This season takes place on Ninjago Earth-30, an alternate timeline where Zane sacrificed himself to save Ninjago City from a plague of darkness and the other Ninja gain Stand abilities. Note that this is a work of fiction. Plot Summary Volume One After learning about an ancient ruin in Southern Ninjago that is said to lead people to go missing, the five Ninja depart on a journey to explain the mystery of this temple. Upon arrival, they find it completely barren. On the walls are carvings telling the tale of a meteorite having fallen to Ninjago long ago, and inside possessed untapped potential. Additionally, there were also the carvings the shape of an arrow all over the walls. Assuming that the tale was false, the Ninja decide to leave, not before Jay is struck with a sharp metallic object on the way out. When he is touched by it, he is seemingly possessed, and forces each of the Ninja to draw blood on this sharp material. Once it has been done, he returns to normal, and they head home. On the way back, they encounter a man with strange abilities. He battles them with his ability that the Ninja soon realize is not only an ability, but a physical manifestation of the man's fighting spirit-- he calls this ability the Pied Piper. It takes the form of a wooden doll, and it's range is high. Using their Elemental Power proved no match for the Piper, and it used it's ability to lure two of the Ninja into a ditch, where it is to dispose of them. Suddenly, in a fit of rage, Lloyd unleashes a new ability. His ability takes the form of a humanoid android with a strange likeness to Zane. The ability, which Lloyd dubs "Titanium," collects the moisture in the air to cause the enemy to bloat up and explode, which leads his ability to disintegrate. The other four Ninja soon find out that they too have their own special abilities, separate from Elemental Power. Confused as to how this came about, they return to the Monastery for answers. They ask Wu about this strange new phenomenon, but for the first time, Wu has no idea what is happening to them. With Wu unable to answer their questions, they try to find answers at the Ninjago Museum. The new curator of the museum, Mr. Dark, shows them through an exhibit closed off to the public. He tells them that this side of Ninjago's history is better kept in the dark. He tells them the true story of what happened to Clutch Powers fifty years ago. Back then, when the Ninja weren't opening ancient tombs and such, there was a group called the Explorers Club. They excavated old ruins and opened ancient temples as their jobs. Clutch Powers entered the same ancient temple as them, and found a golden treasure chest, and inside was a golden arrow; upon touching the arrow he was overcome with a strange sensation to stab himself with it. He did so, and died on the spot. Years prior, another explorer attended the same temple and found the same arrow and was overcome with the same urge to stab himself. However, unlike Clutch, this man did not die, he was gifted an incredible special ability, but also a lust to stab others with the arrow. He exited the temple and returned to his crew, stabbing them all with the arrow. None of them survived. Mr. Dark explained that the Ninja must have been struck with the shard of one of those arrows, which gifted them their new abilities. The arrow seems to have a mind of it's own, and it chooses who it gifts special abilities. The man bestowed with this ability was never seen again, and no one dared enter that temple again, until 50 years ago, after Clutch's death, the Explorers Club attempted to find his body, and instead found the treasure chest of 4 arrows. When they found that Clutch used the arrow to commit suicide, they shattered one of them and took the other 3. One of them resides in a clearstone case in the museum, and hasn't been touched in 50 years. The "special abilities," are called Stands. The other Stand Arrows were lost. Suddenly, the Ninja are attacked from above, as another enemy prepares to battle them. This time, the man, who introduces himself as Aidan Brady, and wears a black ninja gi, also has a special ability called Hope World. He uses his ability to swap the colors of the Ninja's gi, which causes confusion in the group, and them accidentally fighting each other. Eventually, Jay has had enough, and unleashes his Stand, New Magic Wand, which has the ability of slime infusion. Jay defeats Aidan, and the Ninja's colors return to normal. Mr. Dark also reveals to them the Theory of Gravity, that all Stand Users are drawn to each other. Lloyd brings up the question, why these enemy Stand Users are attracted to them and attacking them? Mr. Dark tells them that the only way for Stand Users to even be alive at this point would be if someone went around stabbing people who are 'worthy' with the Stand Arrow. That means that whoever the man was that escaped the ancient temple long ago must still be alive... Leaving the museum with this knowledge, the rest of the Ninja try out their new abilities. Cole's Stand, The Fold, is able to fold any object or person like paper. Kai's Stand, Fireside, has the ability to implant false memories into other people. Nya's Stand, Dangerous Night, is able to regenerate lost limbs into new bodies that she can control. When they arrive at the Monastery, they find that it has been attacked. The mural on the wall documenting their journeys was changed so that it no longer included the Starfarers, the Fuocasonne, or the civil war. In addition, Wu was missing. One man stands in the courtyard. He calls himself Supremo, and the Ninja made a grave mistake investigating the ancient temple. Volume Two Supremo reveals two Stand Arrows in his hands, as he ordered another Stand User after Brady to steal it from the museum. The second arrow belongs to him, and he is looking for the third in the Monastery. He has taken Wu hostage, and swears he will kill him if he does not reveal the location of the third arrow. Wu insists he doesn't know the location, and so Supremo unleashes his Stand, American Zero. With it, Supremo and Wu disappear, and his Stand makes a motion that causes the Monastery to be returned to normal, but the ground shakes. The shadows of hundreds of monsters comes forth and attack the Ninja on all sides. Supremo's voice rings out, he tells them to find the other two Stand Arrows and bring them to him, or it will cost Wu's life. After defeating the horde of shadows with Cole's Stand, The Fold, the Ninja move out seeking the final two arrows. Along their journey they are stopped several times by Supremo's agents and other people seeking out the Stand Arrows. On their quest they discover the truth about "gravity." No matter where they go, a Stand User will follow them. After they've collected the two arrows, and having battled through many Stand Users, the Ninja are still unclear as to what Supremo's special ability is, or what his motive is. They heard from word of mouth that when combined, the Stand Arrows have untold potential... Finally, with the two arrows in hand, the Ninja arrive at the ancient temple once again to save Wu. The deal was that the two Stand Arrows would be exchanged for Wu's life, but the Ninja back out of the deal, and attempt to use their combined Stand Abilities to take down Supremo and American Zero. Supremo's Stand, however, is far too powerful for the Ninja. He reveals his ability, which is being able to access the "memories" of the Prime Timeline. Supremo reveals that his plan all along was to stab himself with all four arrows at once, and gain the ultimate Stand, and thus be able to destroy the Multiverse, turning their world into the only one. This way, he would be able to achieve his "prime," at "absolute zero." He also reveals that the reason that he awakened at this time was because of the Ninja awakening their Stand Abilities. In order to stop Supremo from achieving this, they shatter the two Stand Arrows they brought for him. This angers, Supremo, which leads him to slicing Wu's throat, killing him. With his ability, he is able to bring back Wu if he wants to, but only if Lloyd uses his ability to restore the arrows. With Titanium's moisture manipulation, he can combine the moisture in the air into the fragments of the arrow, and freeze it to return it to it's rightful shape. Supremo also tempts them, saying that with his ability he can bring Zane back to life... With Zane and Wu's lives on the line, Lloyd must act fast. He recreates the two Stand Arrows, and attempts to stab himself again with them, but his arm is frozen solid. He looks up to find a remnant or 'memory' of Zane from the Prime Timeline, standing in front of them. Supremo used his Stand again and is now controlling Zane. Using Zane's powers, Supremo freezes each of the Ninja in their place and takes the remaining two Stand Arrows. Supremo stabs himself once with one, causing it to climb into his skin. He writhes on the ground, but stands again, his muscles bulging. He has unlocked a new ability within American Zero... Not only is he able to access 'memories' or 'remnants' of the Prime Timeline, but he is able to access it in it's entirety. Then, with the two remaining Stand Arrows, he stabs American Zero twice. The Stand becomes stiff as a stone, and then breaks free of it's shell. American Zero has become Ultimate American Zero Requiem... the ultimate Stand. A Requiem Stand allows the user to pursue their ultimate desire, and for Sovrano Supremo it is to return the Multiverse to it's routes. Sovrano laughs a terrible laugh, having achieved his final goal. However, from behind him, he hears Lloyd scoff. Supremo finds that the Ninja have broken out of their ice cages, and Lloyd's eyes are glowing with energy. Each of the Ninja have used their abilities to apprehend Supremo. Nya used Dangerous Night to regenerate Wu's loss of blood, reviving him. Jay used New Magic Wand to turn the ice cages into slime, so that the Ninja could break out. Cole used The Fold to bend reality and make it appear that the Stand Arrows were in Supremo's hands. And Kai used Fireside to implant the false memory inside of Sovrano's mind that he had achieved the Ultimate Stand. Finally, Lloyd uses Titanium to flurry punch Sovrano in the face, causing him to go flying out of the temple. Supremo has lost. He underestimated the Ninja's combined strength. Since their reunification they have only gotten stronger. Sovrano's hatred towards the Ninja only fueled them. Supremo, however, was not finished. He expressed his hatred towards reality, saying that the Prime Timeline is the only true world. His goal was to return Ninjago to it's prime: 'absolute zero.' Even though he has been defeated, his actions will have lasting effects on Ninjago. In order not to sour his legacy, he uses American Zero to commit suicide... the Stand fades from existence, and Sovrano falls dead. The Ninja have won, yet again, but are now cursed with these new Stand Abilities. Other, more powerfull Stand Users will surely seek them out... but they will be ready. Battle Tendency Prologue 50 years ago “Underground cavern? I’ll pass.” Clutch Powers shook his head and tossed the map on the table. "What’s this?” he pointed to an arrow shaped landmark in southern Ninjago. In the Explorers Club main HQ, Clutch Powers was deciding out his next mission. “Oh no, I’m sorry professor, but that may be too dangerous, even for you.” the Professor’s associate said. It was a late Sunday night, and it was just him and Clutch in the building. The associate knew it would take a lot to convince Clutch to quit a mission. Clutch smiled, “Oh, come now, you’ve piqued my interest! Now I have to check it out! What’s so bad about it anyway?” His associate gulped. “It’s hard to explain… A few years back several explorers ventured deep into the temple and never returned. There was one man who returned, however. Nobody knows his name, but when he returned from the expedition it is said that he possessed magical powers… He apparently murdered his entire team.” He shivered as he spoke. Clutch raised an eyebrow and glanced at the map once more. “Pshh, typical ancient temple bologna. Call a team in, we’re checking it out.” Present Day “And Clutch Powers was never seen again. BOO!” Cole closed his book suddenly, making Jay jump into Lloyd’s arms. The five Ninja sat together, gathered in a circle as Cole told his scary story. Since the whole splitting up fiasco, Master Wu suggested the Ninja do some activities together that would get them closer together. Scary Story Saturday became one of them. “Get off me- come on Jay, it’s just a stupid story.” Lloyd said aggravated. Jay did this with every story... “Really?” “Actually no.” Cole said, “this came right from the museum. Mr. Dark let me borrow it, so it has to be true.” Thinking back on it, Cole doesn't remember Mr. Dark specifically letting him borrow it... but he'll return it tomorrow. “No way, do you think that temple actually exists?” Kai asked. He was eager to set out on another adventure. "Seems like it. Hey, we should totally check it out! We've got our Elemental Power, we're totally safe!" Nya chimed in. Jay frowned, "we aren't seriously going through with this are we?" The other Ninja looked at each other and smiled. A new adventure is at hand, and the Ninja are confident that they can do what Clutch Powers could not. Episode 121: Evil Spirits The Ninja are tempted to journey into an ancient temple, only to find themselves with brand new abilities with untapped potential, and that there are other people out there with powers like them. Episode 122: Pied Piper Part 1 The Ninja encounter an enemy with similar powers to them. It becomes clear that using their Elemental Power will no longer be effective against enemies like these. Episode 123: Pied Piper Part 2 Pied Piper's ability, which is to hypnotize his enemies to lure them into his trap, ends up luring Jay and Nya into a ditch. Only Lloyd's special ability: Titanium will be able to handle this foe. Episode 124: Mr. Dark After the defeat of the Pied Piper, the Ninja are desperate for answers, but Wu is unable to provide. Their next best bet is the new curator of the Ninjago museum: Mr. Dark. Episode 135: Hope World Part 1 After learning the truth about Stands and Stand Users, the museum is attacked by yet another enemy Stand User, this time with the color swapping Stand, Hope World. Episode 136: Hope World Part 2 Aidan Brady's Stand Hope World has caused confusion among the Ninja, each of their colors have been swapped and it's impossible to see who is who. Episode 137: The Seeker of the Arrow The Ninja return to the Monastery to find Wu has been taken hostage, and the one behind the Stand User's attacks will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Episode 138: Lucid Dreams Part 1 The five Ninja are now tasked with locating two more Stand Arrows, but they have no idea where to look. On their journey, they are suddenly stopped by a Stand User with the ability to eat dreams. Episode 139: Lucid Dreams Part 2 With each Ninja stuck in an eternal slumber, Cole is the only one who remains awake due to The Fold's ability. The only hope of defeating the user lies within Cole. Episode 140: Cape of Stiix; Ronin's Secret After receiving a tip that Ronin may be in possession of a Stand Arrow, the Ninja arrive at Stiix to buy it from him. Unfortunately, they find another enemy Stand User has beat them to it. Episode 141: The Arrowhead of Stiix Bay It's Kai's turn in the spotlight to share the power of his Stand, Fireside, against the lunatic Marvin Black and his Stand Golden Slumbers, who gains energy from Black's good feelings. Episode 142: Free the Animal The Ninja are already on the road to the second and final arrow, but are once again ambushed by a Stand User with the ability to regurgitate energy back at his enemy with 2x the power. Episode 143: His Name is Supremo Both Stand Arrows have been retrieved, and the Ninja are on their way to the ancient temple to return them to Supremo. Their goal is to save Wu no matter what, but they know that if Ninjago is on the line, their realm takes higher priority. Episode 144: Stand Proud Each of the Ninja's efforts against Supremo seem to be futile. After betraying Sovrano, they may have lost their chance at saving Wu. Episode 145: American Zero Ultimate Requiem The Ninja are cornered, and it seems that Supremo will achieve his goal of 'Absolute Zero.' Notes * The season in its entirety is a JoJo reference ** The name Battle Tendency, is directly from the second part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure of the same name. ** The season is styled like that of a JoJo part, with episodes of the enemy Stand's name appearing in the title as well as "Part 1," and "Part 2." ** The episode "Evil Spirits" is a reference to Jotaro Kujo calling his Stand Star Platinum an evil spirit at the beginning of Stardust Crusaders. ** The episode "His Name is Supremo" is a reference to the JoJo episode from the Part 5: Golden Wind anime "His Name is Diavolo" ** The episode "Stand Proud" is a reference to the third JoJo OP of the same name. ** The name Sovrano Supremo means "supreme ruler" in Italian, which is a reference to the fact that three out of the 6 or 7 JoJo villains are Italian. ** Lloyd's Stand Titanium "does the Oraora thing" like Star Platinum, Stone Free, Tusk, and Soft & Wet. ** All the Stands are named after songs from various bands and albums. ** The term "achieving absolute zero" is a subtle reference to Enrico Pucci "achieving Heaven" in JoJo Part 6: Stone Ocean. ** Each Ninja suit is stylized much like a JoJo character, with the exception of Lloyd. * This is the first season in the Civil War Timeline with more than 10 episodes. * This is also the first season to have two separate parts, separated by Volume One and Volume Two. * Lloyd's Ninja suit is based off of a fan-made suit made by Ninjajaynuva on Instagram. Gallery Stand Master Gi LloydSilver.JPG| The New Titanium Ninja ColeSilver.JPEG| Cole Season 13 KaiSilver.JPEG| Kai Season 13 JaySilver.JPG| Jay Season 13 NyaSilver.JPEG| Nya Season 13 ZaneSilver.JPG| Zane Season 13 (non-canon) CoolPatrol.png| G Season 13 with his Stand Cool Patrol (non-canon) Ninja's Stands Titanium-1.png| Titanium The Fold.png| The Fold Fireside.png| Fireside NewMagicWand.png| New Magic Wand DangerousNight.png|Dangerous Night Enemy Stands AmericanZero.png| American Zero If you enjoyed this season, please check out Season 14: Cyberball Run!Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Season 13 Category:Ninjago Season 13 Category:Seasons Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers